G.C.P.D. (GGD)
G.C.P.D. ''was a live-action TV series airing on HBO, set in the DC Cinematic Universe. Cast Starring Cast * William H. Macy as ''Commissioner Jim Gordon ''(Seasons 1-3) * Michelle Rodriguez as ''Renee Montoya ''(Seasons 1-3) * Brian Baumgartner as ''Harvey Bullock ''(Seasons 1-3) * Ice-T as ''Crispus Allen ''(Seasons 1-3) * Jake Lacy as ''Adrian Chase/Vigilante ''(Season 2-3) * Ben Mendelsohn as ''Jeremiah Arkham/Black Mask II ''(Season 2; guest star Season 1, 3) * Toby Jones as ''Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin ''(Season 3) * Shawn Fonteno as ''Aaron Cash ''(Season 3; recurring Season 2) Recurring Cast * Tony Sirico as ''Carmine Falcone (Season 1; guest star Season 2-3) * Winona Ryder as Vicki Vale (Season 1) * Salma Hayek as Selina Kyle/Catwoman ''(Seasons 1-2) * Cuba Gooding Jr. as ''Ethan Bennett (Season 1; guest star Season 3) * Seamus Dever as Jim Corrigan/The Spectre ''(Season 3) * Ray Liotta as ''The Phantom Stranger ''(Season 3) Guest Stars * Doug Jones as ''Basil Karlo/Clayface ''(Seasons 1-3) * Rainn Wilson as ''Arnold Wesker/Ventriloquist (Seasons 1-3) * Frank Welker as Scarface ''(Seasons 1-3) * Zach Woods as ''Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow ''(Seasons 1-3) * Matthew Fox as ''Harvey Dent/Two-Face ''(Seasons 1-3) * James Woods as ''Sal Maroni (Season 1-2) * Kristen Bell as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn ''(Season 2-3) * Djimon Hounsou as ''Waylon Jones/Killer Croc ''(Season 2-3) * Adam West as ''Hamilton Hill ''(Season 2-3) * Eric Bana as ''Lyle Bolton/Lock-Up (Season 2-3) * Dennis Farina as Rupert Thorne ''(Season 3) * Mike Colter as ''Carlton Duquesne ''(Season 3) * Ralph Moeller as ''Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy ''(Season 3) * Kelly Hu as ''Sandra Woosan/Lady Shiva (Season 3) Special Guest Stars * Josh Brolin as Bruce Wayne/Batman ''(Seasons 1-3) * Jim Parsons as ''Edward Nygma/Riddler ''(Seasons 1-2) * Michael C. Hall as ''Thomas Elliott ''(Seasons 1-2) * Emma Stone as ''Barbara Gordon (Seasons 1-3) * David Ginutoli as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Season 1, 3) * Willem Dafoe as Joker ''(Season 2-3) * Viggo Mortenson as ''Romas Sionis/Black Mask ''(Season 2) * Felicity Huffman as ''Sarah Essen Gordon ''(Season 3) * Brant Daugherty as ''Dick Grayson/Robin I/Nightwing ''(Season 3) * Leo Howard as ''Tim Drake/Robin III Synopsis Season One The Dark Knight can't protect all of Gotham City, all the time. Of course, this is the job of the Gotham City Police Department. When Batman needs help, the G.C.P.D. is there - Jim Gordon, the Commissioner and Batman's closest ally in the police force; Renee Montoya, a no-nonsense detective under the Major Crimes unit; Harvey Bullock, Montoya's doughnut-loving, hard-headed partner; and Crispus Allen, a veteran Metropolis police officer who was recently transferred to Gotham. When Carmine Falcone reclaims his throne as the biggest, baddest crime boss in the Gotham criminal underground, Gordon assembles a team consisting of Montoya, Bullock, and Allen to investigate the Falcone crime family. Season Two After the defeat of Carmine Falcone at the end of Season One, the G.C.P.D. are stronger as a unit than ever. Commissioner Gordon's team of Renee Montoya, Harvey Bullock, and Crispus Allen have not worked together since Falcone's arrest, and have been reluctant to due to the death of Ethan Bennett. The team reassembles when a man calling himself "Vigilante" appears on the streets and takes out criminals by killing them, and when the inmates begin to run wild due to Jeremiah Arkham deciding to rebuild Arkham Asylum. Season Three Following the events of Batman: No Man's Land, Gotham City is slowly being rebuilt in the aftermath of the massive earthquake that shook the city. With the city being refurbished, the villains of the city continue to attempt to rise up and take control of the city, like they did during the events of No Man's Land. ''Gordon and his team (Renee Montoya, Harvey Bullock, Crispus Allen, and Aaron Cash) are forced to clash with the various costumed villains. The team's skills are put to the ultimate test when the Penguin, AKA Oswald Cobblepot, attempts to use his influence to help "rebuild" the city in his image. Episodes Season One # ''Welcome to Gotham: Part One - ''Gotham City Police Commissioner, Jim Gordon, welcomes Crispus Allen, a veteran cop from Metropolis, to Gotham. When Arnold Wesker, the Ventriloquist, and his puppet Scarface rob the Gotham National Bank, Allen tags along with Renee Montoya and Harvey Bullock to stop them. # ''Welcome to Gotham: Part Two - ''After Wesker and Scarface escape due to Allen and Montoya's arguing, Bullock is forced to pick up the case by himself. Meanwhile, Allen and Montoya are forced to set aside their differences when Wesker threatens to kill Bullock. # ''The Roman - ''Bullock, Montoya, and Allen are sent by Gordon to investigate Old Gotham, due to rumors circulating that notorious crime boss Carmine Falcone has based his operations there. Meanwhile, Catwoman tries to throw Gordon off Falcone's scent. # ''Crusader - ''Montoya pursuits Catwoman in order to find out more info about Falcone, and is joined by Batman (special guest star from ''The Batman film, played by Josh Brolin). Meanwhile, Allen goes on his first solo mission since joining the G.C.P.D. # Clayface - ''A murderer going by the name of Clayface, the villain of popular film ''The Terror, goes around Gotham killing cast members of the film's remake, forcing Allen, Montoya, and Bullock to investigate. # Arkham - ''Gordon, with recommendation by Batman, pays a visit to Arkham Asylum to make sure Jeremiah Arkham is properly running the asylum. Meanwhile, detective Ethan Bennett joins Allen as he continues to investigate Falcone. # ''Prey - ''Montoya captures Catwoman and attempts to find out as much as she can about Falcone. Meanwhile, Gordon and Bullock meet with Vicki Vale, who thinks she has info on Falcone. # ''The Riddle - ''When the Riddler (special guest star from ''The Batman film, played by Jim Parsons) returns and leaves riddles around town, Bullock takes an interest in the case. Meanwhile, Allen and Montoya attempt to get along while chasing Vicki's lead. # The Answer - ''Riddler's clues leads Bullock to discover that Riddler has been communicating with surgeon Thomas Elliott (special guest star from ''The Batman film, played by Michael C. Hall), which leads Bullock to convince Gordon, Allen, Montoya and Bennett to join him to question Elliott. # Clayface Returns - ''Basil Karlo escapes from Arkham, but is cornered by Gordon and Montoya in the swamp outside Gotham. To get away, Karlo jumps into a radioactive pool, but emerges as a malleable-clay form which can be shaped into anything. # ''Bloodline - ''Catwoman finally confesses to Montoya that she believes she is Falcone's daughter, and she wants to see him go down. Meanwhile, Gordon tries to make it home in time for his daughter, Barbara's (special guest star from ''The Batman film, played by Emma Stone), birthday. # Moves - ''Falcone formally threatens the G.C.P.D., warning them and Catwoman to stay away from him. Gordon, Bullock, Montoya, Allen, Bennett, and Selina all go undercover at a Wayne Enterprises party when they discover Falcone is planning to attack the party. # ''War - ''Falcone's crime family declares war on the G.C.P.D. during their attack on the Wayne Enterprises party. The entire G.C.P.D., joined by Batman and Catwoman, move in and attack Falcone and his goons at their base, with the stakes high in this mid-season finale. # ''Vendetta - ''With Gordon hospitalized following the battle against the Falcones, the team is forced to hunt for Falcone without him. Jonathan Crane, AKA the Scarecrow, breaks out of Arkham, forcing the team to turn him in. # ''The Fear Within - ''Scarecrow continues to terrorize the city, bringing out the fear in the entire G.C.P.D. and turning everyone against each other. Being the only one unaffected, Gordon is forced to leave the hospital and help defeat Scarecrow. # ''Betrayal - ''Falcone returns and taunts the team with the idea that there is a traitor among them. Paranoid, Allen is determined to find out how it is, with all signs pointing to Bennett. Meanwhile, Montoya works to protect Catwoman from Falcone. # ''Gotham Down - ''Taking place during the ''Justice League ''film, Gordon and the G.C.P.D. help the Justice League take on the White Martian invasion. When captured by White Martians, Allen is saved by Superman (special guest star from the ''Superman: Man of Steel film, played by David Ginutoli), while Batman helps the rest of the G.C.P.D.. # Fading Away - ''Bennett is shown on a security camera working with Falcone to kill G.C.P.D. police officers. When Bullock and Allen confront him, Bennett is killed by Falcone, and it is revealed that the Bennett working with Falcone was Clayface, prompting Allen to hunt down and brutally beat Clayface. # ''Lockdown - ''After beating Clayface nearly to death, Gordon suspends Allen from the force. Bullock, scarred by the death of Bennett, as well as Falcone and Clayface's trick, forces himself to confront Falcone himself. # ''Surprise - ''Bullock reveals Falcone's master plan; to blow up half of Gotham, the half where Sal Maroni's crime family is based. Montoya is forced to hunt down Two-Face, who has escaped from Arkham, but not before killing the District Attorney in an attempt to take back his job. # ''Final Countdown - ''Two-Face is promised by Falcone that he will once again become District Attorney when Falcone takes over. Sal Maroni approaches the G.C.P.D. with a brief truce in order to save his home. # ''Kaboom - ''When Falcone reveals the time bomb underneath East Gotham will explode in 24 hours, the entire G.C.P.D. are on the race of their lives to stop the detonation before it blows. Maroni works alongside Gordon to take Falcone in while Bullock leads the police to take on Two-Face and Falcone's goons, and Montoya and Allen rush to stop the bomb from detonating in this insane season finale! Season Two # ''The New Gotham - ''In the season premiere, we see that the team still work together inside the G.C.P.D., but have not worked together as a full team since Carmine Falcone's arrest. The team is officially reformed when Crispus Allen and Renee Montoya are sent by Commissioner Gordon to work undercover as security guards for the new district attorney, Adrian Chase. # ''The New Arkham - ''Jeremiah Arkham unveils his new plan to rebuild Arkham Asylum, which means while the asylum is being rebuilt, all inmates will be transferred to Blackgate Penitentiary, where Falcone is currently incarcerated. Chase, the new D.A., comes to Gordon and wishes for him and his team to help him try and put a stop to this. # ''Vigilante - ''During the prison transfer, Harvey Dent A.K.A. Two-Face escapes with one goal; to defeat Gordon and the team for getting him sent back to Arkham. When he discovers Gotham has a new D.A., Harvey changes his target to Chase. When Harvey begins to attack he is stopped by the team, before being attacked by a masked vigilante. The masked man escapes before the G.C.P.D. can try to figure out who it is. # ''Good Morning - ''The team all spend their morning in Blackgate to make sure the Arkham inmates have been transferred safely and aren't up to anything. While here, Allen and Montoya pays a visit to Carmine Falcone to see what he knows about this new "masked man". # ''Ha Ha Ha - ''The Joker (special guest star from ''The Batman film, played by Willem Dafoe) slowly takes control of the Blackgate prisoners, and begins to romance psychiatrist Harleen Quinzel. Joined by Batman (special guest star from The Batman film, played by Josh Brolin), Gordon returns to Blackgate to put Joker in his place. Meanwhile, Catwoman agrees to help Montoya and Allen find out who the new masked man is. # Crocodile Rock - ''Bullock and Allen go after a criminal that Bullock put away years ago, Killer Croc, who recently made it out of Blackgate through the sewer systems. The two are then forced to keep their guards up when Vigilante also goes after Killer Croc, as they hurry to find Croc before Vigilante kills him. # ''Lock-Up - ''Arkham security guard Lyle Bolton, who is known for using excessive force with prisoners, becomes an in-prison "vigilante" named Lock-Up, after being inspired by Vigilante. Gordon, Montoya and Allen go to Blackgate once more to put Bolton his place. Meanwhile, Bullock goes on a solo mission to find Vigilante. # ''Who Are You? - ''Batman (special guest star from ''The Batman film, played by Josh Brolin) joins Gordon on the hunt to find out who Vigilante is. The two find Vigilante and fight him until they eventually capture him and unmask him, when it's revealed that he is the new D.A., Adrian Chase. Adrian reveals that his family was killed by Falcone during the events of Season One, and that he needed to do something to avenge them now that Falcone was arrested. # Enemy of My Enemy - ''While in jail, Two-Face manages to break out once again in order to kill Adrian and reclaim his spot as District Attorney. When the team discovers this, they come to Adrian and decide to work together against Harvey and any other villain they face. Two-Face and Vigilante finally face off, with the G.C.P.D. and Harvey's goons also fighting each other. # ''Mrs. Joker - ''After the Joker (special guest star from ''The Batman film, played by Willem Dafoe) successfully transforms Harleen Quinzel into his right hand woman, Harley Quinn, he sends her to do his dirty work while he remains in Blackgate. Gordon's personal vendetta against Joker is revealed; Joker is the one who shot and paralyzed Barbara (special guest star from The Batman film, played by Emma Stone), his daughter. # Snake - ''Thomas Elliot (special guest star from ''The Batman film, played by Michael C. Hall) returns to Gotham and expresses interest in rebuilding his friendship with Bruce Wayne, which makes Gordon suspicious. Thomas' plan is revealed to his ally Riddler (special guest star from The Batman film, played by Jim Parsons); he wishes to kill Bruce, because Bruce's father had saved Thomas' mother's life, when Thomas wished she would die so he could claim the family's fortune. # Driven Mad - ''Jeremiah Arkham believes he has been driven criminally insane after working with the Arkham and Blackgate inmates all these years. In an attempt to drive the G.C.P.D. away from his activities over in the prison facility, Arkham sends Lock-Up to deal with Gordon's team and Vigilante. # ''Son of the Mask - ''After a group of inmates get a hold of Jeremiah and expose him to mind-altering chemicals, Jeremiah suffers a psychotic breakdown. He goes to visit Roman Sionis, the Black Mask (special guest star from ''The Batman film, played by Viggo Mortenson) and tortures him until he gives up the mask Roman carved from his father's casket, leading to Jeremiah taking over the role of Black Mask. # Mind State - ''With his new identity as Black Mask, Jeremiah leaves his role as Arkham Asylum director and claims his role as a crime lord by murdering Sal Maroni. In order to throw the police off his scent, he frames Vigilante for the murder of Maroni before vanishing. Arkham security guard Aaron Cash visits Gordon, revealing Jeremiah has gone insane and has attacked various inmates and guards, including himself. # ''The Search - ''Gordon and the team, joined by Cash, pay a visit to Blackgate. They are attacked by Lock-Up, who became an inmate following the events of ''Driven Mad. After dealing with Lock-Up they find Ethan Bennett, but they quickly discover that it is really Clayface disguised as Ethan. After defeating Clayface the team discovers Jeremiah has vanished. # The Reveal - ''Gordon and the team, which now includes Aaron Cash, discover Sal Maroni's death and are led to believe the killer is Adrian, just as Jeremiah intended. Allen, Montoya and Cash interrogate Chase and discover he was framed. Bullock and Gordon begin to try to discover who the real murderer is. # ''Explosive - ''A bomb goes off outside Gotham's Amusement Mile before Black Mask II reveals himself to the public, threatening to blow up City Hall if he isn't given money from every citizen instead. With the police trying to find the bomb, Vigilante hunts Black Mask down to see who he is and what he wants. # ''Jeremiah - ''Jeremiah reveals that he still wishes to rebuild Arkham, but to use it as a base of operations and in his own words, become the "Batman of the criminal underworld". Vigilante is kidnapped by the Black Mask, and is left to be interrogated by Scarecrow. Black Mask begins to make his way into the city to kill Gordon, so Gordon will stop periodically checking in on Arkham's rebuild, and so he won't discover Jeremiah's plan. # ''Detective Work - ''Gordon, Bullock, Allen, and Montoya go to find Vigilante while Cash leads the G.C.P.D. to protect the city at all costs. Adrian, after conquering his fears and defeating Scarecrow, finds his way back to Gordon and the team and reveals who Black Mask is, and what his plan is. # ''Assault on Arkham - ''Aaron Cash officially becomes a police officer under the G.C.P.D. and joins Gordon, the team and Vigilante on moving in on Jeremiah and his goons inside Arkham Asylum. It's all up to the team to defeat Black Mask II for good in this season finale! In an end-credits scene, Thomas Elliot takes on his identity of "Hush", prepping for the second Batman film; ''Batman: Hush. Season Three # Rebirth - ''Following the events of ''Batman: No Man's Land, Commissioner Gordon and the team are working to protect Gotham as it is rebuilt in the aftermath of the earthquake. Renee Montoya and Crispus Allen are sent to stop Ventriloquist and Scarface from robbing a bank, while Harvey Bullock and Aaron Cash join Gordon in preventing Two-Face from killing Mayor Hamilton Hill. # ''Born on a Monday - ''In 19th century, wealthy Cyrus Gold was killed and his body was disposed in a swamp outside Gotham City. In present day, Gold is reincarnated as a giant monster, and terrorizes the city as Solomon Grundy. Gordon and the team go to investigate, but are quickly defeated by the creature. They enlist the help of Adrian Chase, AKA Vigilante, to help defeat the creature. # ''The Legend of Jim Corrigan - ''While working on a mission with Montoya and Cash, Allen notices a mystical creature following them around with ghostly white skin and a green cloak. After informing Gordon of what he's seen, the team discovers that this is the ghost of Jim Corrigan, former Gotham police officer who was murdered by a group of thugs who drowned him in the same swamp Grundy was found in. # ''The Spectre - ''Allen goes alone back to the swamp to find out what Corrigan. Corrigan reveals that he has been consumed by the Spirit of Vengeance, and that while he has gotten his revenge against those who killed him, his mission is "far from over". Gordon and the team join Allen in the swamp, where they agree to let Spectre assist them in protecting the city. # ''Ghostly - ''As the team is working to stop a gang of thugs from conquering a part of Gotham, Allen again notices a mystical creature; a man wearing a blue hat, jacket and pants, who vanishes into thin air. Out of fear and anger, Allen approaches the Spectre and demands to know what's going on. Spectre explains who he saw was the Phantom Stranger, a fallen angel who was condemned to walk the Earth alone for all time. # ''Tip of the Iceberg - ''Oswald Cobblepot, aka the Penguin, owner of the popular Iceberg Lounge nightclub, forms an alliance with mobster Rupert Thorne and gangster Carlton Duquense to take control of Gotham as many have done before. The team stages a robbery as a "distraction" for Gordon and the team as they begin to prepare to take over the city. # ''Fear Factor, Part One - ''Penguin and Thorne hire Scarecrow, who has recently returned to the city after disappearing for weeks, to "take care" of Gordon's team while they prepare for their "intended target". Scarecrow attacks Gordon and Cash, revealing their fears - Gordon watches the Joker (special guest star, played by Willem Dafoe) attack his daughter Barbara (special guest star, played by Emma Stone) and kill his dead wife Sarah (special guest star, played by Felicity Huffman) over and over again; Cash is locked in Arkham Asylum, being tortured by the Joker, and being attacked over and over by Killer Croc. # ''Fear Factor, Part Two - ''Montoya, Allen and Bullock rush to find where Gordon and Cash are being held captive by Scarecrow. Bullock gets separated from Allen and Montoya, forcing him to seek of the Spectre's help. Allen and Montoya are found by Scarecrow and he begins to torture them with their fears as well - Allen watches his home city of Metropolis, and his current home of Gotham being burnt to the ground, with Superman (special guest star, played by David Ginutoli) and Batman (special guest star, played by Josh Brolin) unable to save the city; Montoya sees the entire team being taken out by Jeremiah Arkham, AKA the Black Mask, over and over. Montoya's fear reveals she has feelings for Cash. # ''Fear Factor, Part Three - ''Bullock finds Spectre, Vigilante and Batman (special guest star, played by Josh Brolin) and explains he needs all of them to help. They all agree, while Spectre enlists the help of the Phantom Stranger. The group find Montoya, Allen, Cash and Gordon locked up in the basement of the abandoned Gotham Cathedral, when Scarecrow attacks and manages to unleash the fears of Bullock and Batman - Bullock is horrified to see his old friend Ethan Bennett killed by Carmine Falcone once more; Batman witnesses the Joker kill Nightwing (special guest star, played by Brant Daughtery) and Robin (special guest star, played by Leo Howard), as well as paralyze Barbara Gordon once more and torture Gordon. Spectre, Phantom Stranger and Vigilante work together to take down Scarecrow and free everyone, as Scarecrow reveals there's a "bigger threat" among the Gotham underground. # ''Sword of Shiva - ''Penguin, Thorne and Duquense's plan is revealed; they plan to build on their current wealth, and use money and power to take control of the city. Thorne hires Lady Shiva to keep the team busy while they get enough goons, weapons, etc. to pull off an epic heist on every bank in Gotham, then taking control of the city. Shiva makes quick work of Gordon's team, but is defeated by Spectre and Phantom Stranger. Before they can interrogate her to find out who sent her, Shiva vanishes. # ''Double Date - ''After realizing her feelings for Allen during the attack on Scarecrow, Montoya reveals her feelings to Allen. The feeling is revealed to be mutual as the two spend the night together. The next morning, Allen and Montoya go after Joker (special guest star, played by Willem Dafoe) and Harley Quinn after discovering the duo escaped Arkham. Meanwhile, Gordon, Bullock and Cash begin their investigation, trying to find out who sent Scarecrow and Lady Shiva after them. Joker escapes, however Harley is captured and sent away to a prison outside of Gotham City. # ''Gangsta Gangsta - ''Carlton Duquense takes charge of his, Penguin and Thorne's mission; teaming up with Lock-Up, the two kidnap Mayor Hamilton Hill and hold him for ransom, with the intent to use the money for their final plan. The team arrive and manage to save Hill, but not before Duquense escapes. Lock-Up is sent back to jail and Gordon manages to find out Duquense's identity, and that he's been working with a certain mobster for years; Rupert Thorne. # ''Mysteries - ''Spectre tags along with Allen on a mission. After noticing that Spectre has really only shown interest in him, Allen believes he has something the Spectre wants or needs. Meanwhile, Gordon and Bullock do their homework on Carlton Duquense and discover he once ran a weaponry smuggling operation to an European country, which led him to begin working with Thorne. However, Bullock makes the observation that there's a missing piece; a third member. # ''Memory Lane - ''Gordon finds Duquense, and discovers he is once again working with the weaponry smuggling business to get more weapons for his mission. Gordon confronts Duquense but ends up having a heart-to-heart talk with him, revealing Duquense, like Gordon, lost his wife to a gun. Duquense comes to his senses and turns himself in, realizing what he's doing is wrong, and reveals the third player in the operation was Oswald Cobblepot, who in the criminal underworld is going by the name of "Penguin". # ''Cabin Fever - ''When Penguin and Thorne discover that Duquense sold them out to Gordon and the G.C.P.D., they attempt to briefly escape the city and wait until things quiet down before acting out their plans. Penguin sends Clayface to deal with Gordon and the team while he and Thorne try to escape, before being stopped by Vigilante. # ''Revelation - ''With Penguin and Thorne in jail, Chase reveals something he never revealed to Gordon and the team; while Carmine Falcone killed his family, Thorne beat two of Chase's close friends, Dave Winston and Alan Welles, to death. Chase explains that with Thorne and Falcone both locked away, his crusade is over and he can put away his Vigilante persona. While Cash and Montoya try to persuade him to stick around as Vigilante, Gordon and Allen interrogate Penguin and Thorne before sending them to separate prisons (Penguin in Arkham Asylum, Thorne in Blackgate). # ''Let Them Burn - ''During the transfer to their respective prisons, Penguin and Thorne's henchmen manage to free their bosses and escape back to Gotham City, in order to enact their big plan; unbeknownst to the team, who believe the criminals are locked away. Allen and Montoya make their relationship official, but Allen still believes that Spectre wants him for something, leading into a fight with the Spectre, which soon vanishes. # ''Fire - ''Garfield Lynns, a pyromaniac going by the name of "Firefly", attacks the city. Gordon and the team go to defeat him, but are outmatched. However, they are saved by Adrian Chase, who suits up again as Vigilante in order to save the team. Chase ultimately decides to remain Vigilante for as long as he is needed. Gordon visits with Carlton Duquense, who is in jail, and discovers that he will be taking a plea bargain. Firefly's attack on the city is revealed to be a distraction as Penguin and Thorne's plan begins to become a reality. # ''My City, Part One - ''The war between the G.C.P.D. and Penguin and Thorne begins as Thorne's henchman take on the police in the streets of Gotham. Penguin's henchman begin robbing every bank in the city while Penguin tries to take out the Mayor. Vigilante goes to deal with Penguin while Gordon and the team head on to apprehend Thorne. Thorne shoots Crispus Allen in the chest twice before vanishing. As Allen dies, the Spectre and Phantom Stranger appear; the Spirit of Vengeance leaves Jim Corrigan's body, which goes to Heaven, and enters Allen's body, "resurrecting" Allen as the new Spectre. Phantom Stranger reveals he and the Spirit of Vengeance came to Gotham initially to go to the swamp where Corrigan died and send him to Heaven, but found Allen and believed he would be a good fit for the next Spectre. # ''My City, Part Two - ''In the series finale, a heartbroken Montoya leads Gordon and the team, accompanied by Phantom Stranger and the new Spectre, Crispus Allen, in their pursuit of Thorne. Thorne rushes to where Penguin is, discovering the shootout occurring between him and Vigilante. The two try to escape via helicopter but are stopped by Gordon's team, Vigilante, Phantom Stranger, and Spectre. Penguin is arrested once and for all and while Thorne tries to escape, he is killed by Spectre. With Thorne and Penguin now locked up, things slowly go back to normal; Spectre and Phantom Stranger leave Gotham while Gordon and the team begin to adjust to life without Allen working alongside them. The team is visited by Batman (special guest star, played by Josh Brolin), who apologizes for the death of Allen and thanks them for all the work they do to protect the city. As Batman goes off into the night, Gordon is alerted of a bank robbery in progress. The team heads out to the crime scene, ending the series. Category:DC Cinematic Universe (GGD) Category:GGD Category:Unfinished Category:TV Series